Forevermore
by thatwritersdream
Summary: An ancient weapon in her blood. A daughter of a hunter, an enemy of the vampires. Family becomes everything and friends become a liability. Love is a lost cause. Kai Yagari knows this all, but can Zero Kiryu show her a different path besides hatred or will he just end up even deeper on her hate list?
1. Chapter 1

**Forevermore**

I can remember the day my father told my mother to take me and to leave; she didn't hesitate to take me away. I asked my mother why we left my father behind with the monsters and mother smiles sadly at me.

"It's daddy's job to get rid of those beast in human form."

I didn't get what those beast were at the time, but never once did my mother stop running away from them, not until recently at least. I never seen her so scared, so nervous like she was going to break down and go crazy. For all I know, she was on the verge of going crazy. I tried to find my father but to no avail, so I settled on doing exactly what my mother told me to do, go to Cross Academy.

**X**

**X**

**X**

_Running by all those arid days_

_Where each day is the same_

_Sitting alone just one desk too far from sunlight_

_"Well, what are you waiting for?"_

**X**

**X**

**X**

Chapter 01:

Kai Makoto glared up at the prestigious Cross Academy, covering her grey eyes from the glare the sun gave from behind the tall school. This was the last place she wanted to be, because according to her mother this school had a Night Class, which meant vampires. Apparently the Headmaster here is one of her father's closet friends. Maybe he could help her track him down, and this was what Kai kept telling herself as she stood in front of the tall metal gates.

_Kaien Cross can help me find my father. _

Kai sighed and glanced down at her bags in her hands. It was sad to her that she didn't have very many belongings because all her stuff literally fitted in the three bags she held. Most of it was clothing and special sentimental trinkets, and her spell books- nothing really worth money if someone decided to rob her.

"Do you need help?"

Kai looked up from her bags to meet a warm pair of reddish brown eyes, giving her a kind smile. The eyes belonged to a brunette that cut her hair short so the tips brushed the nape of her pale neck. She wore a uniform that consisted of black with white stripes with a bit of crimson. Next to the girl was a tall male that looked brooding with his lilac eyes narrowed at Kai. He had silver hair and wore basically the same uniform as the girl, but the male version.

"Kind of." Kai said sheepishly. "My mother recently enrolled me into this school."

Why was she being shy? Kai knew she wasn't shy but yet she was. She also felt, something unhuman about both the people in front of her, and for some reason the silver haired male looked familiar to Kai. The girl perked up and smiled brightly, which Kai didn't like. Kai wasn't a fan of the happy-go-lucky girls, but yet this girl in front of Kai seemed a little different from past meetings.

"Headmaster Cross didn't say a thing about a new student." The silver haired male grunted.

Kai, though was a serious person but yet easily distracted, looked at the silver hair. "Is it natural? I've never seen silver hair before."

The only answer Kai got was a glare which caused her to roll her eyes. All her shyness gone at the moment. "_Yup, defiantly moody_." Kai decided in her head.

"Well even so, I'm still here to enroll." Kai idly said.

The girl's smile never faltered, "Well I'm Yuki Cross and this is Zero Kiryu."

Kai's eyes widen, she remembered that last name anywhere.

"_Where do you think you are going Yagari!" _

_Yagari stood at the foot of the door, glancing down at his small family. Ten year old Kai sat there listening to her parents argue yet again. This was it; her father was really going to leave to hunter the beasts in human form._

"_I have a student to teach, Mary!" Yagari yelled right back. _

_Mary gave his a hurt look, "What about your daughter? Are you leaving her behind for the Kiryu boy? To teach Zero?"_

_The atmosphere went deathly calm, and Kai felt the tears pickle as she listened to her father's next words._

"_He needs me more than Kai ever will. She has you Mary, you can teach her-" Yagari was cut off._

"_Teach her what exactly? Vampire Hunting? I'm a __**witch**__ not some damn vampire hunter! Damn it Yagari! We aren't your little secrets, we are people too. Or do you regret it? Everything we ever had because we aren't human?" Mary's voice took on a dangerous edge._

_Yagari sighed, "No, you know that isn't it Mary, but we both know this isn't going to work out with us. It's best you take Kai and help her as she grows older."_

"_Like how you're doing for Zero Kiryu?" Mary snapped._

_Yagari never replied, and Mary had enough._

"_Get out of my house now!" Mary said, shoving Yagari out the front door just as he saw Kai run for the stairs._

"_Kai!" Yagari yelled._

_Mary paused from closing the door, "Stay the hell away from my daughter while you're at it!"_

_Then the door slammed shut._

It left Kia wondering why exactly she was looking for him, maybe pure curiosity or the fact that she missed him, but anger and betrayal flared through her in a strong wave at that very moment and she wanted nothing to do with him. Now Zero Kiryu stood in front of her, and Kai felt a strong dislike flare through her veins.

"Hello? You in there?" Yuki waved her hand in front of Kai's face.

"Oh?" Kai blinked. "Yeah, sorry. Names Kai Makoto."

Yuki smiled with a nod and grabbed one of Kai's bags from her hands. "Let me help you."

"Yuki, you really don't." Kai insisted, taking the bag back from here, only to have Yuki grab it again.

"No I insist!" Yuki declared. "Zero help her with her other one."

Kai felt his hand brush against hers as her grabbed his bag, and she jerked it away. She didn't want to have any contact with him at all, nope- nada. Ignoring his stare, Kai fallowed Yuki down the halls until she came across the main building, and all three of them entered.

"So Kai, where do you come from?" Yuki asked.

"Moved around a lot with my mom, so I don't really remember." Kai answered honestly.

"Your father?"

Kai bit her lip, "He left to teach."

Yuki looked over at Kai, "He teaches?"

"Trains, you could say that. He trains younger people to hunt." Kai tipped her head back, "He left to teach some student, which was the reason why my mom and dad split up- then I was moving constantly."

She could feel Zero's stare burning a hole into the back if her head, and Kai couldn't help but smirk. Was he putting the pieces together? She felt this sense of satisfactory and for some reason Kai craved _more_. Kai was not a forgivable person, she was the type to accept an apology but when the first great opportunity came- she crushed that person in revenge.

"That's sad." Yuki murmur.

"Isn't Zero?" Kai asked, glancing at Zero over her shoulder through her long black locks of hair.

No answer once again, but this time Zero looked away from her and Kai narrowed her grey eyes. Turning to face forward, Kai realized that Yuki stopped in front of a door and Kai walked right into the girl.

"Sorry." Kai says.

"No problem." Yuki smiled as she opened the door into the Headmaster's office.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Kai

Okay, I'll admit it- maybe I was a little rude to Zero but yeah he's rude to. Therefore, that is my defense. Yuki seemed like a nice enough girl, a little air headed to me but that's okay! I need a friend like that, but friends are not my strong suit because let's face it- I suck at socializing. Now, the campus looks huge from just walking in, and I haven't even seen all of it yet. This mean a lot of walking, yay! Not.

"This Headmaster Cross." Yuki says with a smile.

"I thought I told you to call me father!" Headmaster cried out with tears flowing down his cheeks.

Wow, okay Headmaster is emotional unstable in my eyes.

"Okay- father." Yuki said awkwardly as if the word was foreign to her tongue. "This is Kai Makoto."

Headmaster looked as if he were about to praise Yuki for calling him father, which he probably was, and look directly at me in surprise. Those eyes, I easily placed them as Kaien. A soft smile graced my lips as I smile at the man who was a Uncle to me. I didn't recognize him until now, but he dropped contact with me and my mom when my father did.

"Kai." Headmaster got tears in his eyes and tackled me into a hug. "I missed you my darling niece!"

I was gasping for air and gently pushed Kaien away, who got the message and released me. Gasping for air I laughed, and fought the tears in my eyes. Finally someone who I deemed as family.

"Niece?" Zero questioned.

"Not by blood." I say. "But he was my father's friend, always came around- until my father left." I leveled my gaze with Kaien. "Why is that?"

Kaien sighed, "You're father didn't want to be exposed to his work, thus I had to leave as well. Do you remember- what your father did?"

"Of course I do, it was only seven years ago." I say.

"You remember the vampires?"

"Headmaster!" Yuki and Zero yelled in sync.

"You can't just tell some stranger about the secret!" Zero snapped.

My grey eyes narrowed in on him. "First of all, I'm not a stranger and second of all, I already knew because after all, my father did leave to train you, _Zero Kiryu."_

Silence fell upon all of us as Zero stared at me as if I were crazy. Yuki looked confused and Kaien just sighed and chuckled.

"Haven't changed at all have you Kai?" Kaien smiled before he got serious and looked at Zero. "I believe it's time for introductions Zero, this here is Kai Yagari Makoto, Toga Yagari's daughter."

"Pleasures all mine." I mock, with a grin.

Zero seemed stunned into a silence or maybe he was surprised his teachers daughter stood before him. Did my dad even speak or me or did he forget me completely?

"Kai, I think Yuki here will take you on tour." Kaien says.

"What about her uniform?" Yuki asked.

I answered for Kaien, "I have to talk to him later in private Yuki."

That earned a nod of agreement from Kaien, so I ended up leaving my bags there in his office and fallowed Yuki out into the campus with Zero trailing behind us. I could feel his stare so I tipped my head to look over at Zero.

"May I help you Mr. Kiryu?" I ask.

Zero stopped walking, his hand shooting out to grab my arm. I felt the jolt go up my arm, which meant one thing. Zero wasn't human. Crap. Okay I got five seconds to react before instincts take over. 5.

"Let me go." I hiss.

4.

He didn't move an inch.

3.

"_Zero!_" Yuki yelled.

2.

Nada, nope he just stared intently at me.

1.

Here we go.

"I said _let go._" I felt the electricity wave down my arm and Zero jerked his hand back before he gave me a confused stare.

My body reacted natural when feeling in danger or in the presence of something unhuman, because of my witch senses. My mother taught me how to control my power, and I'm still fairly new at it, but I knew enough to protect myself from vampires and hunters.

"Now tell me why you grabbed me." I demand, turning to face Zero fully.

Zero's stoic expression never wavered, "You're really his daughter? He use to talk about you as if you were dead."

I didn't really know how to take that, and without really filtering that through my brain- I took it the wrong way. Did he mean I was dead to my father or my father talked about me as if I were dead? I don't know, but I felt that anger engulf me.

"I'm probably dead to him Zero, after all- he did leave me behind for you." It was cruel to say that, but I saw that flash of guilt in his lilac eyes before it was gone.

"He did it for your own good." Zero replied, walking ahead of me and Yuki.

I stared after him and glared, but when Yuki touched my arm. I calmed down. I was tense and everything in my head was putting me on edge. That wasn't helping either or the fact that vampires were very close by. I didn't feel safe or secure; I haven't for seven years because my security left when my father walked away. I was a daddy's girl and it crushed me knowing that he left, and the twisted part I hated the most was that I knew if he came back into my life- I'd cave in a forgive him.

"Zero is a bit rough." Yuki said reassuringly. "But once you get to know him, it gets better."

"Hn." I grunted. "I don't want to get to know him Yuki."

I saw Yuki wasn't paying attention as she looked over to the forming crowd of girls that surrounded in front of the gates. Wow, my guess is that's for the Night Class. I'm taking this as my cue to leave, so I start to back track to the Headmaster's building, but someone grabs my arm.

"Where are you going Kai-chan?" Yuki questioned.

"I need to speak to the Headmaster Yuki." I reply not even looking back.

Then my arm was released and I heard Yuki's running feet echo off into the distance fallowed by her shouts and blowing a whistle. She was trying to control the mob of girls. Laughing I head back to the office.

**XXX**

Kaien was still in his office when I returned and gladly took me into the office and locked the door before he lost his cheerful demeanor and became serious once again. Sometimes I wonder if he has this personality disorder that he just keeps a secret, because it seems like it. Kaien always was serious, but then he developed this cheerful persona.

"So this Night Class are vampires?" I quirked, sitting down. "How did that happen?"

Kaien sat down across me, "I became a pacifist Kai. I honestly believe that humans and vampires alike can co-exist, thus this school was created, just for that one purpose. Your father and Zero both think this is a hopeless idea, but I don't. I have faith in this."

Well, what was supposed to say? I don't know much on vampires but he was staring at me like I was the one who held all the answers in the world.

"Well, Kaien-"

"Call me Uncle like you use too!" Kaien cried before regaining his posture.

I gave him a strange look. I seriously worry sometimes.

"Okay, Uncle, I don't know much on the vampire concepts, but I don't think this is the greatest of ideas to throw humans and vampires into the same school, especially how they Day Class seems to fawn over them. It's not healthy, but I'm willing to give it a chance." I smiled at the end and was pulled into a airless hug.

"Thank you Kai-chan! You believe in the idea." Kaien cried.

"No, I believe in you." I corrected, only to gasp at the tightening hug. "Uncle, cant breath. UNCLE!"

Kaien let go and let me cough and pull in deep breaths to get air back into my lungs. Jeez, he was a vicious hugger. Hug people to death, that was his ability. No I highly doubt that but it could be. Sometimes I wonder how he ever learned to hug so tight.

"Now about you." Kaien said, clasping his hands together and resting his chin on top of them. "You've begun your witch training from your mother?"

I nodded, "Yes, I have. I know the basics and I'm still learning the other spells. I just started potions."

Kaien nodded, "You sense the vampires don't you?"

"Yes."

"Your first instinct?"

"Um." I bit my lip. "Is to protect myself. Witches and vampires naturally don't get along due to sour history."

"Your safe here, but I want to make you a guardian with Zero and Yuki. You can only use your powers here for defensive reasons, nothing else." Kaien was strict but I grinned and nodded.

I knew I had to abide to his rules, I owe him that much respect. Wither or not I wanted to become a guardian or be- wait, what the hell is a guardian?

"Uncle, what is a guardian?" I ask.

Kaien pulled a uniform for me out and handed it to be with a white badge. "A guardian protects the Night Class's secret of being a vampire, the Day Class can never find out about them Kai."

I nodded, taking my things. "What about my secret?"

"I'll keep it a secret as long as I can, and you're free to keep it to yourself if you'd like." Kaien smiled and handed me a keep. "Since the Day Class dorms don't have much privacy with the other students living there, you'll be staying in this building. Use the kitchen and books to your resources because I want you to wield your power wisely."

I smiled, and I felt so thankful in that moment that I have someone else watching out for me besides my mother. I hope she's okay, because she was a mess when I left her. Gah, that made me a bad daughter, I left her in the middle of her break down- but she kept muttering all the time. Maybe she didn't just finally go crazy, you never know. Huh, well, I can pray.

"Thank you Uncle." I grinned, grabbing my bags and my uniform and the badge, heading down the hall and towards the stair case. I glared at each step with hatred as I walked up with all my stuff, once again panting for air when I reached the next landing. I then continued my way down the hall and turned the right corner, finding my room right there. Opening the door, I dropped everything to the ground, kicked the door shut and fell to my bed.

Exhausted, I let out a sigh. Tomorrow was going to be something interesting.

**A/N:**

**So yeah, this is my second Vampire Knight fanfiction. I know it is a ZeroXOC love story, but I didn't want it to be one where the OC is entranced by Zero at first sight. I wanted to do a Yagari daughter fan fic so yeah. I hope this was good haha. Please review!**

**~Violet**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Thank you to those who read and reviewed, followed, and favorite. It means the world and everything to me! This is a long chapter, so please bear with it. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer, I own nothing but Kai.**

**Forevermore**

It was irking, being able to sense them. Sighing, I gazed into the night sky knowing very well that that those monsters as well as the two other guardians were most likely looking up at the same moon, into the same sky I was looking at, but they saw it differently.

For me it was sleeping time, or spell time.

For them, it was feeding time.

**X**

**X**

**X**

_The sun's been nice the past few days_

_I sit around just to watch all the clouds_

_A lazy hazy blue sky time_

_This sighing air that's closing my eyes_

**X**

**X**

**X**

Chapter 02:

Zero

For some reason I actually do want to speak with Kai, I wanted to know where Yagari is but somehow I knew that Kai wouldn't want to even discuss the topic of her father with me. I'd be the last person she would want to talk to. I saw that spark in her grey eyes when she heard my name, automatic dislike. I couldn't blame her though if she believed I took her father away from her. Yagari did mention her though sometimes, a girl named Kai and how he cared for her, but never openly admitted he was her father, so yeah I was surprise to learn that.

"Zero!" Yuki yells from behind me, and I could hear her footsteps running towards me.

That isn't all I could hear, in fact I could hear Yuki's heart beat racing and the sound of blood rushing through her veins. I felt disgusted with myself at just the mere sound. I shouldn't be able to hear that, no one human could but that was the thing, I _wasn't _human. I was a vampire slowly turning level-e and the only people who knew that were Headmaster and that stupid bastard, Kaname Kuran.

"Zero! Come on, stop day dreaming! We have to go pick up Kai!" Yuki yelled, slapping a hand on my back.

I gave her a cold look. "Why didn't you just get her from the dorms?"

Yuki laughed nervously and scratched her head, "Well you see, she isn't staying in the Sun dorms, so I guess she stayed in the Headmaster's house."

Understandable if Kai was Yagari's daughter, Kaien would naturally keep an eye in her because she was his 'niece'. That crazy old man, always demanding to be called father and now uncle. Silently, I fallowed Yuki to the Headmaster's house, picking up on the two heartbeats that came from within the walls. One was frantic, and the other was calm. I could already decipher who they belonged too.

"Kai! Wake up or you'll be late!" Kaien yelled from the second story, loud enough that Yuki and I heard from the first level.

"Go away old man!"

Yuki laughed walking up the stairs, and I kept thinking, what if Kai found out what I was? How Yagari, my vampire hunter teacher, would react?

"Yuki!" Kaien cried out happily, running towards her with tears streaming down his face. "It's horrible! Kai won't get up and the door is locked! Plus she's rude in the morning!"

"I HEARD THAT YOU BI-POLAR OLD MAN!"

"See! She's a grumpy pants!" Kaien tattled like a child.

Yuki sweat dropped and nodded, "I'll try my best."

"Don't you have somewhere to be headmaster?" I ask, walking past both of them and to Kai's door, pounding on the wooden frame. "Kai, get up."

"Go away Kiryu." Kai snapped.

Her dislike didn't lessen overnight apparently, but still I pounded on the door frame, telling her silently that she had no choice. A frustrated groan came from inside the room and then the door swung open. Kai's hair was a mess, sticking up in different places, and she wasn't wearing pants. Just a long shirt that went to her thighs.

"Give me five minutes." Kai harshly said, slamming the door in my face.

I heard Kaien sigh and looked over at him. All his childish persona was gone and his face was serious, at least for the moment it was. He looked at the door with a sad expression and shook his head. Something was telling me he knew something that I didn't understand.

"Give her space Zero." Was all he said before he left me and Yuki standing in the hallway.

The door unlocked and opened, Kai slipping out and past me before she locked her door. "Okay now I am ready to go into hell!"

"Hell?" Yuki asked.

Kai nodded, "You call it a classroom."

Kai had combed her hair, and it traveled in the air as she walked ahead of me next to Yuki. She wore the school uniform, but one thing that caught my attention was the little bracelet around her wrist. It had a little cat charm, maybe she liked cats.

"So the Headmaster made you a perfect?" Yuki asked, catching my attention.

"I thought it was Guardian?" Kai replied.

"It is, just depends on which you call it." Yuki laughed.

Kai let out an annoyed sigh, "You all need to decide on a name, but yeah- Kaien made me one last night. Which is seriously going to cut into me sp- me time. My me time."

I raised an eyebrow, catching her slip up. She was hiding something, but Yuki didn't catch it. Of course she didn't, she was so oblivious to catch anything weird.

"Well, we all go on patrol." Yuki begins to explain as we walked up the steps to the classroom. "But it all starts with the class exchange."

Kai groaned, "Is that what all the "KYA KYA KYA" yelling is for?"

"Yes it is." Yuki nodded her head and Kai glanced over her shoulder at me.

"Kiryu, you're awfully quite." Kai says, a mischievous smile curving her lips. "As if you're planning on killing someone in that mind of yours."

Did Kaien tell her? No, I don't believe he'd tell her if he didn't tell Yuki. The girl is just messing with me as if I'm a game to her. Maybe I was for all I know, something to take anger out on.

"He's always like that." Yuki rambled on, pushing the doors of the class open. "We are here!"

The teacher looked over at us with an annoyed expression, slightly glaring at Yuki. I guess she interrupted a lesson, but that was her fault. Shoving my hands into my pockets, I silently made my way to my seat, watching Yuki stuttering apologies.

"There is no reason why you should be late to my class, Cross- Headmaster's daughter or not, you are my student! That goes for you too, Kiryu! Supplementary classes for you both! Go sit down Cross." The teacher rubbed his temples and Yuki scurried to her seat next to Yori.

"Sorry Sensei, I'm the reason their late." Kai said sweetly, gaining the teachers attention. " I had gotten lost with the big campus and it didn't help that I accidently over slept. If anyone should be punished, it's me."

The teacher shook his head, "Well don't let it happen again-"

'Kai. Kai Makoto." She smiled, and there were whispers among the students.

"Well class, we seem to have a new student. Ask away the questions you have." The teacher sighed.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"How are you a perfect already!?"

"You're cute!"

Kai smiled and shook her head, glancing over at the teacher. "Were can I sit Sensei?"

"Anywhere available." He grunted.

Kai glanced around, and hands shot up. One guy even went as far to shove the student next to him out of their seat, but then Kai's grey eyes landed on me, and she made her way over to the empty seat next to mine.

"She's sitting next to Kiryu!" A girl gasped.

I was slightly surprised myself, but then she rolled her eyes.

"I only chose this spot because you actually don't talk."

**XXX**

Kai

The moment I walked into the classroom, I had to be a kiss up, and let's say that backfired. All the girls were gossiping about me, and how I was out to take their precious "Idol', whoever that was. Apparently, they had to find a way to get rid of me, the threat. Fan girls are crazy, just let that settle into your mind. The guys on the other hand kept rating me, as if I wouldn't be able to hear them say, '_Man she's not a five she's a ten"_, or _"She broke my scale."_

These little comments pissed me off, and these comments are one reason I have a juvenile record for assault. Yes, I punched a guy who kept hitting on me, and then continued to beat him up until he couldn't stand because; well I didn't have a good reason. Most time, I had pint up rage and once I let it go, it was difficult to stop. Mom wasn't mad though, which was all I cared about. I sigh with the thought of my mom.

"You should pay attention." Zero mutters, taking notes.

My elbow was propped on the desk, my head leaning on my hand as I gazed at the board in complete and utter boredom. Who does Zero think I am? I kind of already knew this stuff; at my old school my teacher tutored me. It was math, geometry to be exact. Math was one of my best subjects, because when it came to education- I completely flunked. I was taught that learning spells and harvesting power was more important to was witches, because we never knew when we'd need a certain spell. Mom told me that with enough practice, I'd be able to use my magic with just a mere thought, but all magic came with a price.

"Mind your own business Kiryu." I say, and for some reason I refused to call him Zero. Call it childish, but I just didn't want to.

Soon enough class ended and on the way out I stopped at Yuki's desk as her friend Yori came out.

"Me and Zero will catch up with you after Kai. We have to stay a bit longer." Yuki smiled.

How did she always smile? I don't understand how Yuki could always be smiling, always be happy and in a way I envy her for it. I hate that I do, but I do. Simply nodding at her, I fallow the way out that every other student left and head back over to my dorm room in the Headmaster's house, lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize that I had bumped into someone coming out of the building I was about to enter.

"Sorry." I mutter, looking up to meet a pair of eyes that resembled Yuki's, but were a darker wine color. In fact, he had the same hair color that almost seemed to reach his shoulders. He also wore the exact opposite color uniform from mine, he wore white.

_Vampire._

My heartbeat picked up speed, and when he went to go touch my shoulder he dropped his hand with a slight chuckle. I could see the curve of his fangs from the up lip and I suddenly felt very threatened. Natural instincts, I guess.

"You must be Kai, the Headmaster was just informing me on your arrival." He smiled kindly. "I see he made you a guardian as well. Is it because your father is a hunter, or that your mother is a very powerful witch?"

My eyes widen. Who the hell was this guy? How did he know about my secret, more importantly did that crazy Headmaster tell him? Anger flooded my body.

"How the hell do you know that?" I hissed.

"My name is Kaname Kuran."

Pure blood vampire.

"I'm sure you heard of me, little witch. Your mother and I use to be close friends before she meet your father."

"She never mentioned you." I say, in denial.

Kaname smiled sadly, "I'm not surprised. You don't seem like a threat to the vampires, but you are aware of the new law- aren't you?"

"New law?" I raised an eyebrow.

Kaname nodded, "Walk with me, and I'll explain."

I stood there for a second; staring at the spot Kaname Kuran had just been standing before I moved to fallow, curious to the new law. Curious on how my mother was supposedly 'close friends' with a Pure Blooded vampire. She always told me to stay away from the beasts in human forms, but yet this one claims to know her.

"Explain then." I deadpanned.

Kaname chuckled, "Impatient just like your mother I see. Well, this new law is a treaty between vampires and witches. Something new to bring peace between our two species. Witches have a chance to show to vampires that they mean no harm, they are the new protectors. If witches fail to protect a pureblood, or are the reason as to a vampire's death that is not level-e, they face execution. In return, the pure blood and vampires protect the witches from witch hunters."

I scoffed, "This is ridiculous! Witch hunters have been extinct for years! And this crap about protecting vampires? Bullshit."

Kaname suddenly stopped walking, turning to face me. Gently, he placed two fingers to grab my chin and to look up into his wine eyes, and I wanted to look away but I felt so conflicted.

"Why do you think you're here Kai? You're mother and I lost contact for a reason, and that reason was for you. She told you to come here didn't she?" Kaname questioned, and I merely nodded. "Now put the pieces together. She's running, she sent you here- not for the Headmaster but to _me._"

My eyes widen, and I shake my head- pulling my chin away from his grasp. "You're lying."

"I wish I was, truly. Witch hunters have been hunting your mother, a powerful witch and the most dangerous, for years."

It explained all the running, and I shook my head in denial.

"Kai." Kaname whispered, reaching a hand out but I slapped it away.

"_Don't touch me you liar."_ I whispered, turning on my heel to walk back to my class- only to have my arm caught and pulling me back so I collided into a chest.

"Your mother sent you here because she entrusted me with your safety from the witch hunters." Kaname whispered into my ear. I didn't like him touching me, I didn't like him in general either. "Whither you like it or not, you'll have to step up and do your part."

"I protect the Night Class as a guardian, because the Headmaster asked me so. Do not think I'll actually protect you in general. Law or not, it doesn't abide to me." I hissed, shoving his arms off me and glaring up at him. "I think you should go get ready for class."

Kaname merely sighed. "You're vampire hunter blood runs deep in your veins that you deny everything." Turning he glances over his shoulder. "Be careful, Kai."

I watched as he walked away, and the second he was out of sight I felt myself running back to the Headmaster's office. If anyone knew the answers, it would be Kaien himself. A was running, just as I collided into another body, again- sending both of us crashing to the ground.

"Ah!" The girl yelped, and I quickly stood up- handing my hand to help her up. Then I noticed it was Yuki and that Zero was walking to us.

"I'm sorry Yuki!" I say quickly. "I wasn't looking were I was going!"

"It's fine- Kai are you okay?" Yuki asked worriedly that I look up.

"Yeah, um- I'm fine." I quickly says, a little to fast.

"You have tears." Zero grunted.

Yuki nodded, "What happened?"

I bit my bottom lip, do I tell them or not? It wasn't any of their business. I had my answer and swiftly shook my head side to side.

"Nothing is wrong, just ran into someone unpleasant." I smile weakly.

Yuki crossed her arms, looking very determined, "Then why were you running?"

"Had to ask the Headmaster a question."

"Who did you run into?" Zero asked.

I laughed humorously, "Is this an integration? I just said I'm _fine."_

Yuko sighed, giving me one last hard look before she let the subject drop. Quickly she grabbed my hand and began to run towards the Moon Dorms, the same direction Kaname Kuran had went. I wanted to stop her, to pull my hand away and scurry into a hiding place but I didn't. I also caught the strange look Zero was giving me, as if he was trying to read me. Well Kiryu, I'm not an open book. Sorry.

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**Sometimes the people we think we know turn out to be the complete stranger **_

**X**

**X**

**X**

Kai had to cover her ears once Yuki finally stopped running with her, only to race up to the front of the mob of girls and blew her whistle. It was a sharp shriek that caused all the girls, including Kai to flinch, but yet the girls continued. They were persistent, and Kai found it highly annoying and to be honest, she wanted to perform a paralyzing spell, but then she'd answer to Kaien and most likely that pureblood, Kuran.

"Please get in an ordered fashion line!" Yuki yelled frantically.

Zero glanced over at Kai from under the tree, noticing something was bothering her from earlier, and knew it was that Kuran that caused the girl distress. The scent of Kaname had lingered for a few minutes when she ran into Yuki, so whatever she was told spook the hunter's daughter, or made her upset. It angered him, and it confused him. Zero felt oddly protective of Yagari's daughter, and maybe that was why. Kai was his teacher's daughter, and Zero felt the need to make sure she stayed safe from the vampires.

Kai's eyebrow's twitched in irritation, and slowly she shoved girls out of the way to make her way to Yuki up in the front. Today was just not a good day for her to be having a headache, so that's why she took the pleasure of shoving girls down or tripping them until she was next to Yuki's side. From there, Kai snatched Yuki's whistle and blew the damn thing with all her might.

"CAN YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP? I DO NOT NEED TO BE HEARING 'KYA KYA KYA IDOL!' BULL SHIT RIGHT NOW. IF YOU CAN ALL GET INTO AN ORDERLY FASHIONED LINE, IT WOULD BE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED." Kai shouted.

A Day Class girl decided to challenge the new girl, "And if we don't?"

Kai's eyes narrowed as she stepped towards the girl, "I have criminal records of break in, vandalism and fighting. You do not what to challenge me darling."

The girl gulped and nodded, stepping back and Yuki gave Kai a surprise expression. The girl next to her just claimed to be a criminal, but she didn't seem the type, but Yuki didn't know her well enough. Zero, on the other hand merely shook his head. Then the gates began to open and the girls were all in a line just as Hanabusa Aido came out pointing at some girls.

"Bang!"

The girl pretended to faint and Kai sweat dropped.

"Oh I want to be shot too!" Girls cried out as Aido pointed and multiple girls shouting, "Bang! Bang! Bang!"

"You have to be kidding." Kai muttered under her breath, then the blond haired vampire was pointing at her.

"Bang."

Kai gave him a blank look, as if saying _you're-stupid-if-you-think-I'm-falling-down_. The blond vampire perked up then, finding the ebony haired girl interesting as she did nothing and as he spotted the guardian badge around her arm.

"You must be new." He says, walking towards her, despite the protest of the other girls.

"What's it to you?" Kai asked in a bored tone.

Aido got close to her, leaning in, "Most girls happen to smile when they see me. Get excited even, but not you nor Yuki. Of course I understand Yuki, but you I don't."

Kai chuckled, "I'm not like most girls _idol._"

"It's Aido, Hanabusa Aido." He flashed her a smile.

"Well Aido, I believe you should get to class." Kai says, stepping away. Where the hell was Yuki? Oh, she was with Kaname, and Zero was gripping Kaname's wrist from touching the girl. Okay, Kai understood that she was completely and utterly alone as she was cornered by an egotist vampire and brooding fan girls. Everything was all good, _not._

"I never got your name." Aido purred.

Kai made a face, "Kai." She refused to tell her last name incase he'd recognize it like Kaname had, but of course Aido wasn't saying he knew her mother.

"Lovely to make your acquaintance, Kai." Aido stepped away as he rejoined the group of Night Class students.

Kai noticed the stare down Zero and Kaname were having and Yuki saying words that were incoherent to Kai's ears, but she suddenly was bored and tired. Glancing as the root of a tree that Yuki was standing near, Kai concentrated and got it to slowly wrap her ankle- pulling Yuki down. Kaname's eyes immediately flew to meet Kai's grey. She felt herself smirk slightly as she walked over to the little dysfunctional group.

"Yuki, are you alright?" Kaname asked on concern, holding a hand out for her. Only for Zero to slap it away and helping Yuki up on his own. The root went back to normal.

"Y-yes." Yuki answered quickly with a blush.

"Kuran, I believe you have class." Kai sweetly said, cutting in.

Kaname nodded, turning to leave. He couldn't say anything to her at the moment about using magic, especially for her own use and on Yuki. Though, he'd speak to her about that later, but for now he complied and began to walk away before glancing back over to Zero.

"You're so scary, Mr. Disciplinary Committee."

Kai sweat dropped, "You guys really can't just pick one name to call yourselves can you?" Kai asked, holding up three fingers as she named them all. "Guardians, Perfects and Disciplinary Committee."

Yuki laughed, "Well, yeah.." She trailed off scratching her head.

"So about this patrolling thing?" Kai asked.

"You should be fine. After all, didn't you say you had a criminal record?" Yuki teased and Kai stiffened.

"Yeah, well- you know criminal means breaking the law. Not enforcing them right?" Kai asked and Yuki sweat dropped.

"Of course I know that!"

"Will both of you shut up?" Zero grumbled. "Kai, what weapon did the Headmaster give you?"

Kai furrowed her eye brows, "Weapon?"

"Yes weapon." Zero said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I have Bloody Rose and Yuki had Artemis. What do you have?"

Kai bit her lip, something she caught she did when she was nervous or unsure how to answer something, like right now. What was she suppose to tell them? She was a witch and was able to use her magic and didn't need a weapon or what?

"Don't have one." Kai decided to go with honestly, not the trust though. "Kaien said I should be okay with Yuki for now."

Zero gave her a look, eyes narrowing into a glare, which Kai happily gave right back. Lilac and grey challenging one other to back down, glaring in a silent disagreement until Yuki got in between the two hunter's, only to be ignored.

"That is immensely stupid form both you and the Headmaster. Coming were vampires are without being armed." Zero snapped.

Kai snarled, "Who are you? My _father _because you sound just like him Kiryu!"

"I thought you said your father left you!" Zero growled, getting frustrated with the girl in front of him.

"Zero!" Yuki yelled. "That was uncalled for!"

Kai turned her head away, "No Yuki, it's fine."

"Kai- I didn't mean-"

"No you did." Kai cut Zero off. "Yuki, ready to go?"

Yuki sighed, glancing at Zero for a second, "Yeah Kai."

Kai was already walking away though, and Yuki sighed before fallowing the fuming hunter's daughter. Zero sighed, running a hand through his silver hair, wondering why he said that. It only pushed Kai away more, but something was off, the way she hesitated to answer and got defensive.

Yuki ran to catch up with the ebony haired girl, who was now leaning against the railing on the rooftop. How she got up there so quickly was a mystery to Yuki, but all that mattered now was talking to her. Yuki leaned on the rail next to Kai.

"Want to talk about it?" Yuki asked.

"No." Kai muttered.

"Yes, you do." Yuki argued. "Tell me why you got so worked up."

Kai hesitated, wanting to talk about Kaname, about her mother and the witches but she bit her tongue. Yuki should be the last person to find out. No, Kai wouldn't tell Yuki, she would be to curious afterwards like normal humans were. That's what made magic dangerous to humans, they wanted to know more and pushed to know more until they used it unwisely.

"Tell me about your father." Yuki suggested. "How come you get sour with him mentioned or with Zero?"

"It has nothing to do with Kiryu-"

Yuki cut her off, "You never call him Zero, why's that?"

Kai shrugged, "Don't know, but my father left when I was ten. He went to train Zero Kiryu and I never saw him after that. Not for seven years. My mother though, moved around a lot, which caused me to move schools, but she wanted me to be in a stable environment for my last year of high school, sending me here to finish up. Knowing I'd be safe. "

Kai lied straight through her teeth but Yuki seemed to buy into it and nodded, understandingly. It was too easy to make Yuki believe anything, she was too naïve. Yuki though dropped the conversation when she spotted two Day Class girls.

"Hey! You two!" Yuki yelled, jumping over the ledge and grabbing onto the tree branch. "I'm going to need your name and class number! I think you know very well that school rules strictly forbid you from wondering around at night. It's dangerous! Go back to your dorm."

Kai watched, amused as Yuki dropped down and yelled at the two stupid Day Class girls who just apparently want to get a picture of the Night Class. It was stupid to Kai that these girls were fawning over the Night Class like love sick puppies.

"We're only here to take pictures of the night class students!" Day class girl number one said.

"What's the big deal. It's harm less. Ah." Girl number two gasped.

"Are you okay? Can you walk?"

"Did you get hurt?" Yuki asked worriedly. "Oh no you're bleeding. Hurry up and get back to your dorms!"

Kai watched as Yuki suddenly grabbed Artemis from its holster under her skirt and as it turned into a long rod.

"Who's there?" Yuki asked, swinging the rod and a hand caught it.

"So scary, the Headmaster has trained you well." Kain praises.

"It's Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aido!"

"No need for all this fuss, we just came out here because we smelled blood. You're so mean Yuki." Aido closed his eyes and then opened them, the red bloodlust coming into his blue. "Oh it smells so good."

"Listen here Aido, if you lay so much as a finger on one of these girls I will-oh." Yuki tailed off when Aido grabbed her hand.

"Did you fall?" Aido questioned, lifting her hand up. "What smells good Yuki, is the smell of your blood."

"Aido." Yuki breathed as he brought his fangs out.

"Really it's so tempting." Aido huskily whispers.

Disgust filled Kai as she used her magic to root around Aido ankle and yanking him way from Yuki, coping her moves and dropping down from the tree. Frowning down at the blond vampire, the ebony haired girl glanced over at the other perfect.

"You okay?" Kai asked.

"Yeah." Yuki nodded, glancing at the day class girls who fainted.

"How rude." Aido growled, standing up, gentle grabbing Kai's wrist in a tight grip. "I guess I'll take some of your blood instead." He leaned down and sniffed Kai's wrist, along her veins. "Your scent is, _intoxicating._"

Kai growled under her breath as she felt his fangs sink into her wrist, despite the fact of Yuki's shouting. Trying to pull away, Aido wrapped an arm around her waist and pulling her closer, biting slightly harder to drawl more blood out, which tasted different than a normal human's.

"Aido, let go!" Kai shouted.

"May I partake from your neck?" Aido questioned, lifting his head.

"No! Are you crazy?" Kai hissed. "Now _let go of me!_"

"Hanabusa." Kain began, only to be cut off with Zero pulling Bloody Rose out and pushing Kai away from Aido.

"Drinking blood on schools ground is strictly forbidden." Zero coldly said, aiming the gun at Aido. "Has the scent of blood made you lose control, vampire?"

"Zero, hold on." Yuki said.

"But I've already tasted _both_ of them." Aido licked his lips, just as Zero pulled the trigger, at the same time as Kai moved to throw his shooting arm upward so Zero missed Aido. She didn't know why she did it, but she just did.

_Because you're supposed to protect vampires._ The voice echoed in Kai's head, damn pureblood.

"You can't shoot him idiot!" Yuki yelled as Zero locked gazed with Kai.

"That Bloody Rose, will you please put that away?" Kaname said appearing from the school. "That weapon is rather threating to us."

"Kaname- i- I." Yuki stutters, causing Kai to roll her eyes and break her gaze from Zero and move aside.

"I'll escort these fools to the Headmaster myself to receive their punishment." Kaname looks at Zero.

Aido whimpered, "Dorm president Kuran."

"Zero is that alright?" Kaname asks.

"Zero?" Yuki glances at the silver haired vampire.

Zero put Bloody Rose away. "Just get them out of here Kaname "

"Akatsuki, because you did nothing to stop Aido, you are guilty too. Now then, for the two that have fainted. I'll have their memories erased and take them to the Headmaster's as well. Is that okay?" Kaname asks.

Yuki nodded, "Yes thank you."

Kaname eyes softened looking at Yuki, "I am sorry Aido scared you, that was wrong of him Yuki."

"No, it's okay." Yuki reassured.

Kaname glanced at Kai. "Kai, I hope you aren't scared."

Kai rolled her eyes, "The only one I should be afraid of, is you Kuran."

Everyone looked surprised at the girl, besides Kaname. No one would think she'd say that to the pureblood, but it got Zero wondering. Was it Kuran who spook Kai earlier that day?

"Why you little-"

Kai cut Aido off, "You are in no position to speak troublemaker."

"I have given you no reason to fear me." Kaname disagreed.

Kai raised an eyebrow, "Haven't you?" She challenged, just as Zero grabbed her wrist and Yuki's.

"Let's go." Zero sharply said.

"Hold on Zero, what are you doing?" Yuki asked as he dragged her and Kai behind him.

Kai glared at the back of his head.

"Zero, you were so rude to Kaname!" Yuki yelled.

Zero kept walking, "This place reeks of blood. It's making me sick."

Kai's eyes widen. _He can smell the blood. _Then the hunter stooped walking and pulled the toe from his neck, grabbing Kai's wrist. She caught the lingering stare before he tied the wound. He continued talking to Yuki.

"The smell is disgusting and they like it. Further proof they are beasts."

Kai dropped hher voice to a whisper. "Then how can you smell it, when we cannot?"

The question caught Zero off guard as he finally looked at her. She was putting the pieces together in his head, but he instead decided to challenge the girl.

"How did you know Kaname?" Zero asked harshly.

Kai only smirked, "It's getting late. I need to sleep if I want to get to class on time. Goodnight Yuki, Kiryu."

"Kai." Yuki called, earning her attention. "Answer Zero's question."

Kai nodded, "I merely bumped into him while going into the Headmaster's building."

With that, she walked off into the night, leaving the two other perfects there.

"Still doesn't explain why she came running from the other direction." Zero thought out loud, walking away and leaving Yuki to her own thoughts.

_What is she hiding?_

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**People have their own dirty little secrets**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**A/N**

**This was an extra-long chapter ugh, I'm sleepy. Yeah so I'm off to bed, and maybe I'll wake up to some reviews in my inbox? Please review your thoughts!**

**P.S I'm sorry is Zero's point of view was a little off, I tried my best.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed and followed and favorite. It means so much. So with that said, here is a new very long chapter!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Forevermore**

Sometimes I wonder if it was all really worth it. Trying to conjure up some spell that would protect me from that pureblood, Kaname Kuran. I never felt so threatened until I meet him, and I don't know why- but I felt this uncanny need to obey him. It sickens me.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Chapter 03 Night

It was a bright day at Cross Academy, a day full of excitement and noise. The Day class females were up causing a ruckus as they crowded around the Moon Dorm gates, cheering and yelling. It was the day before the annual Valentine's Day chocolate exchange. There was really only one Guardian working while the other two dozed off. Kai leaned against a tree, closing her eyes under the shade. Zero was simply nowhere to be found.

"Classes are now starting for _all _day class students!" Yuki yelled, standing on top of the Moon Dorms gates. Kai slightly opened her eyes, wondering how the hell Yuki climbed up there before shrugging it off. "Everyone go to your classrooms!"

From the corner of her grey eyes, Kai could see one of the Day class girls trying to climb the walls of the Moon Dorms with the help of other Day Class girls, who cheered her on. _Stupid_, that was the one word Kai could use to describe these girls. They fawned over the Night Class who could kill them with in an instant; it was truly sickening to the witch. Kai didn't move to yell at the girl, there was no point now as Yuki hastily blew her whistle that shrieked in the air.

"Hey you! Get down from there!" Yuki yelled just as the girl with the pig tailed braids fell backwards.

Kai's eyes widen as she watched the girl fall to the stone ground and at first Kai feels horrible for just standing there and staring but then Zero was suddenly there, catching the girl. Kai let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding but then frowned. Zero was nowhere near that falling girl, but then suddenly he was. That wasn't normal speed. How the hell was Zero so fast? Inhuman speed. Kai's eyes widen but she shook her head, not possible.

"Oh. Thank you Kiryuu." The girl murmured.

"HOORAY! GO ZERO!" Yuki cheered.

Zero got that serious look on his face that caused Kai to sigh, "Oh boy, here we go again."

"I've told you a thousand times now, members of the Night Class do not leave the Moon Dorms during daylight hours. If you absolutely must give them presents, it will have to wait until dusk. Come back when the Day and Night classes change over." Zero's cold voice scolds, and Kai took that as a cue to make her entrance.

"You are all idiots' ladies." Kai smirks. "This whole Valentine's Day thing is stupid. If anyone of you ever pulls a stunt like dummy over there again, me or Kiryuu will personally see to it that you are suspended on Valentine's Day each year until you graduate. Let me tell you, I remember faces. "

"That's not fair!" A girl yelled as the Day Class girls.

Yuki came over next to Zero, "You do realize that you just destroyed any chance of getting some chocolates right?"

"After all, my duty as a perfect is to prevent the Day Class students from ever finding out what the Night Class really is.

Kai took that as a sign to leave, but as she turned around a hand clamped down onto her shoulder- stopping her in place. Raising and eyebrow, Kai turned and narrowed her grey eyes at the silver haired vampire. A jolt went through her, and Zero must have felt it to because suddenly he removed his hand a stared for a second with his lilac eyes. Kai never understood why she had this strong, it wasn't resentment, but for some reason she just was a Zero fan. It confused her because at first Kai was sure it was because her father left her to train him and never returned home. In fact, Kai didn't even care about that because that issues was between her and her father. The thing is, Kai just didn't like Zero Kiryuu and it confused her.

"Where were you going?" Zero asked curtly.

Kai shrugged, "Here, maybe there. I don't know- anywhere but here."

Yuki grabbed onto Kai's sleeve, shaking her head, "No, we have to go to the Headmaster's office."

"What? Why?" Kai groaned, letting Yuki pull her along as Zero followed.

Yuki laughed, "Valentine's Day, silly."

Kai rolled her eyes, yeah like it's the most obvious thing in the world that the Headmaster wants them to all meet to talk about Valentine's Day. Without a snide come back, Kai trudged along behind Yuki as Zero silently followed. It annoyed Kai that she couldn't read Zero like an open book. She could read Yuki, the Headmaster, hell even Aido. Kaname came with difficulties, but she could tell he meant to use her as some pawn. Zero though was a different story, and her witchy instincts screamed at her to not trust Zero.

**XXX**

Kai

"I know that it's Valentine's Day. I also realize that the school is buzzing with excitement, but there is also an increased danger that something might go wrong- to expose the Night Class's true identity." Kaien said seriously, but I found it difficult to take his words seriously. Given that Kaien was wearing a weird furry hat and coat. It wasn't even cold, how silly. "For that reason I expect the three of you to be even more diligent than ever! You are after all the school's Guardians!"

I sweat dropped at the praise; it wasn't as if we actually wanted to be Guardian's. At least I didn't because that meant protecting the vampires. Ever since Kaname told me it was the new law for witches to protect vampires at no cost, I felt a sense of enslavement. Bound by invisible shackles of the universe. I hated it. Protecting the enemy. Kaname Kuran pissed me off greatly, especially when he mentioned my mother. He had no right to bring her up, let alone tell me it was my duty to protect his ass. I needed to be on alert for the witch hunters.

"Yes sir!" Yuki agreed, mock saluting. She left her hand raised in the air looking like a fool. _Idiot. _

"That's why I said we should just ban this event." Zero muttered.

Oh Kiryuu, always a downer.

"Wouldn't that just inspire a revolt? It's best to give an outlet." Kaien got that dreamy lovey-dovey looking again. His voice turning sickly sweet. "And after all my little vampires are just too adorable, such dear little creatures. I could never be as cruel as to keep them from there devoted fans."

My face turned into a scowl, but it's not as if anyone noticed. Zero was too busy slamming his hands down onto the Headmaster's desk that was already damaged. My guess is that it was Kiryuu's temper. This whole ordeal is really unnecessary. It proved more so as Yuki continued to talk.

"'Don't_ praise those vermin scum to my face' _is what Zero is thinking." Yuki covered the side of her mouth, acting as if Zero would magically not hear it. I could hear her loud and clear and I was leaning against the door behind her.

"Well I understand that vampires have been the enemies of humans for some centuries now, but there are still some vampires who wish to co-exist with us peacefully." Kaien got up and looked out his window, hands clasped behind his back. "It's important to teach them to have pride in taking the first steps to bridge the divide between our two races. Kiryuu, even though you may think it's impossible now, as well as you Kai, someday I want you to understand that."

"That's impossible. The past can never be erased." Zero said, looking to the side.

"And you believe in that because they're beasts in human form, who drink human blood?" I knew Kaien meant it as a statement not a question.

For once I agree with Kiryuu. Vampires are beasts in human form. They have fangs, prey on the weak and innocent. They have no remorse, no shred of true humanity. They care for themselves and not the lives of the humans they feed from. Vampires are truly monsters. I remember a distant memory of my father, I had been with him on an errand run for my mother. I remember the blood lusted crimson glow in the eyes of that man, his cruel smile as he flashed his fangs. The horror I felt when he dropped the body of a child not much older than me at the time. My father killing it. I remember the hatred that began to form for the beast in human form.

Yuki was suddenly kneeling on the Headmaster's desk, offering something to him. Zero narrowed his lilac eyes at her, and rolled my eyes. This meeting had no more point apparently.

"Here, for you chair- father!" Yuki stuttered and corrected herself. "Happy Valentine's Day!" Then she tossed something at Zero. " And this is for you Zero! As always!"

I looked away from this moment. Even if they didn't look like it, these three were a family. I felt as if I was intruding on something. I felt the need to be with my mother, but I couldn't. _Kai. _I felt a pulled and I look up, out the window and towards the Moon Dorms. I was being summoned. My eyes narrowed, ignoring the bickering of the three in front of me. Kaname Kuran. What did he want now?

"Twenty coupons for Yuki's shoulder massages!" Kaien cried out happily.

"One slave coupon." Zero read aloud. "It's exactly the same thing you gave us back when you were in primary school."

"So? Sue me." Yuki snapped. "Kai, sorry I didn't make- Kai?"

I barely noticed it was quiet, but my eyes were glued onto the window. I felt him, the need to protect him. How was he doing this? I felt… tamed. I didn't like that feeling either. The feeling of losing my free will. It was an ability some Pure Blood vampires had, an ability every witch dreaded. It was something I hope Kaname wouldn't be able to do, yet I underestimated him.

_This is the only way Kai that I can fulfill my promise to your mother of keeping you safe. _

His voice in my head, and the betraying feeling of happiness I felt. My damn body, I swear. Kaname Kuran just marked me as his own witch. I was bounded to him until he let me free, and that was until he released me. After he did that no one can stake a claim on me, because I am now a Kuran witch. _This day just gets better and better. _Not.

"Kai?" My eyes snapped out of there traced and I looked over towards Yuki and Zero.

"Huh? Sorry. Stuck in a daydream." I tried to grin, but I wasn't up to it.

Kaien eyed me and frowned, "You seem on edge Kai."

"Doesn't concern you." I mutter.

"It does though Kai, if your father knows you were here he'd ask me to keep an eye on you." Kaien gently says, knowing exactly what territory he was entering.

"But he isn't, is he?" I ask cruelly. "I can barely remember his face now, that's how long it's been Kaien. You think he cares? You think he would ask you to watch me? I bet he knows exactly where I am, and my mother but doesn't he give a damn." I hissed the last words.

"Kai." Zero began. "Your father doesn't know where you are."

I turned on him, "You would know wouldn't you! I'm so sick of this. People bring up my mother or my father. It doesn't concern _anyone_ of you!"

"KAI!" Kaien suddenly shouted, causing me to shut my mouth. "You're acting defensive. Why is that?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Like I said, it's none of your concern. I don't ask for help when it isn't needed."

With that I turned on my heel and walked out the Headmaster's office and down the hall into my dorm. Leaving everyone behind.

It turns out that I wasn't up for class or patrolling today. I didn't go to class, despite Zero coming to get me with Yuki. I refused to even open the door, but they left when Kaien and told them to let me be. I think he understood that some lines were crossed and that I needed to be left alone for now. I was thankful for that.

It was about sunset and the yelling and screams of fan girls resounded right outside. How lovely. It meant that Zero and Yuki would be busy for now and wouldn't come walking in on me. Grinning to myself I waved my hand, calling my grimore to come floating over to me. I scanned pages on binding spells and how to break them, but unluckily found nothing on how to sever the connection with Kuran. How annoying. Instead I settled on doing a different spell, just to excise some magic. Closing my eyes, I focused on the candle, since I was still new at magic I had to take some small steps.

"Light.

Fire.

Liesmās.

Apgaismot.

Sadedzināt. "

I opened one eyes to see a flame burning on the candle stick, setting the whole candle aflame instead on the wick. Opps. A knock at my door caused surprise to go through me as I glanced at the unnaturally burning candle. That would cause questions. I tried to put it out by cancelling the spell but I couldn't. Groaning I ran and got a glass of water I had by my bedside, which I had since I get thirsty in the middle of the night.

"One minute!" I yelled, dumping the water over the candle, causing smoke. Ignoring the cloud of smoke, I ran to answer the door, surprised to see Yuki and Zero standing there. "Um, can I help you?"

Yuki crossed her arms, "Why weren't you at patrol?"

"Why does it smell like smoke?" Zero asked the same time Yuki spoke.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay firstly, I wasn't up for patrol tonight. Secondly, Kiryuu, I had a misunderstanding with a candle."  
Yuki gave me a look as if I were crazy, which I probably was- I won't try to deny it. Zero gave me a disbelieving look, as if he believed I wasn't stupid enough to be playing with fire. It's not like I meant to set the whole candle on fire though, at least it wasn't the wall of something highly flammable. If only they knew the truth, but I wasn't about to tell them I was a witch. They had no reason to know, no reason to come more into my life. It was bad enough that Kaname was staking a claim.

"You're okay right?" Yuki suddenly asked, breaking the silence. "You didn't get burned?"

I shook my head, giving her a small smile, "No, just striking the match wasn't really working out. Burned out before I should get it on a candle. Multiple times."

Yuki laughed and grinned, "Don't worry, you aren't the only one."

I sweat dropped. Of course I wasn't the only one. I just actually didn't strike a match.

"Kai." Zero was using his serious voice. "About earlier-"

"Don't." I suddenly cut him off. "Really, don't. My father and my family issues are personal to me. I get snappy and defensive, so my fault. It isn't your fault my father left my mother, but I just needed something to blame I guess and you were the easiest thing to blame." I glance up to his lilac eyes. "If it's anyone's fault, it's my father's. Don't worry about it, and please do yourself a favor and stay out of it."

Zero didn't reply, instead he shoved his hands into his pockets and nudged Yuki before turning to leave. He really is moody, I swear. Sighing I smile at Yuki who smiled right back but she didn't get the hint that she needed to leave, so I decided to give her a clue.

"Yuki, Zero is leaving and I'm awfully tired." I say and she looks towards Zero and yells before making her way towards him, but I stop her as I called to her. "Yuki, do yourself a favor and stay away from Kaname Kuran."

That made both Yuki and Zero stop their walking to look over at me. Zero's expression was unreadable but Yuki's held confusion.

"Why do you say that Kai?" Yuki asks, sounding somewhat defensive.

I looked at her as I closed my door and paused dramatically to answer her, "He's just a body of trouble and danger, Yuki. Please, just listen for once." Then I closed my door completely before collapsing onto my bed.

**X**

**X**

**X**

In the back of the classroom, Zero was glaring daggers at the back of Yuki's head while Kai doodled in her notebook besides him. Since the previous night, Kai had begun to be more talkative- even calling Zero by his name instead of Kiryuu. Hell, Kai even begun to speak civilized to Zero when he wasn't in a mood- which was rare.

"You know, glaring doesn't do a thing if she can't see it. It just makes you look as if you're staring at her with an intense focus. Creepy really." Kai says, not even looking up from her doodle.

"I hate this event." Zero grumbled, referring to Valentine's Day and leaning back into his chair as glancing at the doddle Kai was working on. It was sometime of weird symbol. "What's that Kai?"

"It's something my mother taught me. It means magic." Kai answered honestly and looked up at Zero. "Do you believe in magic Zero?"

There was something in her voice; Zero could hear it, something that was secretly testing him. Why? Zero didn't know but she was completely serious about that question. Kai's grey eyes burned with that seriousness mixed with curiosity. She was waiting for his reply.

"No." Zero answered. "Magic isn't real. Do you believe in it Kai?"

Kai smirked, chuckling. How she wished to prove him wrong but she wouldn't, "Yet vampires exist. Did it ever occur to you that once at some point everyone on this Earth was once human. Then suddenly you have vampires and purebloods, well news flash. At some point vampires had to be created, but how when everyone was human? There are legends of witches, beings who posed magic.

Witches are servants of nature, they have to keep the balance, but according to legend a woman accused of being a witch defied the balance. She fell deeply in love, and she wanted that love to be forever- but how do you love forever when you die? Of course, magic that allows you to be immortal. That women defied the laws of nature, and it came with consequences." Kai cut herself off abruptly, she was giving too much away in this story. She couldn't finish it, not now. "That's all I can remember, but it gives me incentive to believe in magic."

Zero was eyeing her weirdly, before he shook his head, "That story is completely absurd Kai. Witches and magic don't exist. Where did you here that story?"

Kai sighed, it wasn't crazy at all. It was cold hard truth that was buried away under lies and myths. "I read it somewhere before." Then Kai completely ignored him and finished her doodle.

"Ahh! Only one more lesson after this!" Yuki yawned, stretching.

Around the class room Day Class students were murmuring to one other, asking who they were going to give their chocolates too. It was ridiculous to both Zero and Kai, giving vampires chocolate that they probably won't even eat, but yet they were all still going through with it.

"Everyone's getting restless." Yori tells Yuki.

"Aren't you giving chocolates to anyone Yori?" Yuki asks, turning to look at her friend.

Yori shakes her head, "Nah, I can't be bothered."

"Not even for the Night Class?"

"To be honest, I prefer the Day Class to the Night Class anyway. What about you?"

Yuki's cheeks tainted red in a faint blush, her forehead glistening with a bead of sweat. Suddenly she became nervous and Kai found it interesting to watch. It amused the young witch.

"Uh, I'm not either." Yuki says, causing Kai to smirk.

"I can see the ribbon from here Yuki!" Kai barked, causing Yuki to narrow her eyes slightly at her before sighing.

"Well, the truth is I had to buy it form a shop." Yuki admitted sheepishly. "When I tried making it myself it was a complete disaster. It's so humiliating. I'm the only one in class who's that lame."

Kai thought she heard pans falling in the kitchen last night but never actually checked it out. It must have been Yuki then in the kitchen because this morning it was a complete and utter mess that Kai had to clean up before Kaien saw it. That was the reason Kai had been a little late for class as well.

"So? Who are you giving it to? I mean, it's obviously not for the guy glaring daggers from behind us while the girl rolls her eyes." Yori deadpanned, causing Kai's to stifle a chuckle.

Kai noticed Zero getting all worked up as he clenched his fists, "You're a perfect for crying out loud, you don't see Kai giving them gifts. Are you seriously going to give them to him?"

Kai narrowed her eyes slightly, not liking the fact that he used her as an example. Kai had respect for Yori, who was probably the only other girl besides herself that didn't fawn over the Night Class and was slightly pissed off. Kai knew exactly who Zero was referring to, Kaname Kuran. What did Yuki see in the pureblood? Kai would never understand.

**XXX**

It was now dusk at Cross Academy, which meant it was time for the class exchange. Tonight though was a bit different. Instead of the Day Class girls crowding around the gates, waiting for them to open, they stood behind a line under a sign with names of Night Class vampires. The set up was a good idea, it just reminded Kai as if these girls were in line to be the sacrificial lamb . Yuki was once again blowing her whistle in attempt to calm the shouting Day Class girls down as she was flanked by Zero and Kai- who shot glares every so often to a screaming fan girl.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! Get in line! Get in line!" Yuki yelled, waving her hand and point at a girl. "You there! I saw that! Get back in your place!"

Behind her, Kai heard the gates opening and looked over her shoulder. The Night Class finally arrived to their little gift gathering, plus it was time for the classes to change. When spotting a certain blond haired vampire and pureblood, Kai's mood instantly damped as she looked away. _Kai. _Once again Kai felt the pull, but it was so much stronger than she was. Like a puppet, Kai looked up into the eyes of Kaname Kuran, who was standing with the rest of the Night Class. His gaze was focused on her intently.

"Whoa! This year all the girls are going into hysterics! It's awesome! This is so cool." Aido looked like a kid on Christmas who hit the mother lode of presents.

"I'm still sleepy." Akatsuki yawned, rubbing his eyes.

Aido retorted with, "I'm wide awake."

Yuki was already pumped and explaining the rules, "Okay! Welcome to the traditional Valentine's Day, 'Who is the lucky winner of the Day Class girls' chocolate!?' Line up race!"

Kai sighed and decided to join in with Yuki, "All members of the Night Class are to walk to their individually assigned gates. Once in position, the girls will line up to give you their chocolate."

"Please stay calm and cooperate with one other." Yuki added. "Understood? I would like everyone to keep in mind that this is not a game. It means a lot to the girls, so take it seriously!"

Kai was standing close to Rima, who noticed the new perfect, "You're a new one."

"Huh?" Kai hummed, not paying attention to the vampire girl.

"A new perfect." Rima says bluntly.

Kai nodded, "Yeah. Name's Kai."

Rime furrowed her eye brow, "You look oddly familiar."

Kai chuckled, "I have that kind of face I guess."

Right then and there Aido decided to dash forward, "They're mine! All mine!" This caused the Day Class girls to break out into a fan frenzy.

"Aido." Once his name escaped the lips of Kaname, Aido froze. "Remember to mind your manners. Understand?"

"Yes Dorm leader." Aido said cheekily that Kai coughed _kiss ass. _Earning a glare from the blond vampire. Yuki then began to run away.

"This is moronic." Shiki sighed.

"Just do it anyway." Akatsuki said.

Kaname began to proceed forwards, pausing next to Kai, who glared up at him. "You look at me with pure hatred when I've done nothing to wrong you Kai."

Kai, unaware that Zero watched their interaction, hissed lowly, "You know exactly what you did Kuran. Binding me? Really? You took away my free will as a witch-"

"You were going to get yourself killed." Kaname coolly cut her off. "So much power for a witch so young. I have books, and I'd like to oversee your progress Kai. I can teach you to control it."

Kai scoffed, putting her hands on her hips, "I will never agree for you to teach me."

"You will Kai; sooner or later that curiosity you have will overpower that will of yours. Only time can tell now." With that, Kaname began to walk away- accepting gifts until he could hold no more. It pissed her off when Kai watched Yuki looking longily at him.

"_Disgusting."_ Kai muttered under her breath, turning around to walk away. Distantly she heard Zero shout at Kaname for forgetting one. Probably the chocolate box from Yuki. Kai didn't stick around long enough to witness it.

**XXX**

Yuki

"Please accept this Kuran!" Another girl offered Kaname, whose hands were already full.

"Sorry everyone, I can't hold any more than this." Kaname apologized, holding and arm full of chocolate boxes.

"Oh that's fine. We're sorry to trouble you!" The Day Class girls bowed.

"I really am sorry." Kaname said once again as I tried to push back some Day Class girls who were moping that Akatsuki didn't make his way over here. "Thank you fir everything Yuki."

"Sure!" I said looking over at Kaname. I don't understand why Kai would tell me to stay away from Kaname. He saved my life ten years ago from a blood thirsty vampire. I have no memories prior to the age of five. That snowy night was my beginning.

"Don't get hurt." Kaname gently said.

"I won't."

Then Kaname turned to leave. I lost my chance.

"Kain! Ahhh!" The Day Class girls behind me actually shoved me down, causing the box in my pocket to fall out.

"Kuran!" Zero shouted as he picked my box for Kaname up, tossing it to Kaname, who effortlessly. "You dropped one."

"ZERO!" I shrieked.

"I accept. Thank you Yuki." Kaname said walking off.

"Sure!" That was my impulsive reply. Then I turned and started to punch Zero. "How dare you just give it to Kaname like that! I could kill you right now!"

"You were going to wimp out! I saw you! Oww!"

I sighed and stopped the punches, "Because he probably didn't want it anyway. He belongs with the night class. I can only ever catch a glimpse of what it must be like. The world he lives in, the things that he sees. He's so different from me." Ten years ago Kaname saved my life, but to him it meant almost nothing.

"So what's your blood type?" Aido asks a girl with his arm draped around her shoulder.

"IDOL- I MEAN ADIO WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? THAT IS NOT ALLOWED!" I blew my whistle, holding up a red card. I marched right over and shoved Aido and the Day Class girl apparent. "GOT IT?! ALL YOU CAN TAKE ARE CHOCOLATE AND FEELINGS! NOTHING ELSE!"

I turned around to call for Kai or Zero, but I notice neither one of them are around. They always did this.

**XXX**

Zero walked along the wall for support, breathing heavily. The burning in his throat had returned, reminding him what he was exactly again. Reminding him to hate himself for becoming the very thing he despised. Distantly Zero could hear approaching feet before they stopped. The person was hiding around the corner.

"I know you're there. Come out whoever you are." Zero demanded, standing straight up.

"Ah, um." The girl from yesterday came out from the corner. The one who had been trying to climb that Moon Dorm gates and Zero caught when she free fell towards the ground. "Kiryuu! I wanted to thank you for saving me yesterday, and since today you're supposed to thank people with chocolates." She was holding a wrapped box in her hands. "This, I made it myself."

"Go away." Zero growled, feeling the burning intensified in his throat. He could hear her heart beating rapidly in her chest. In his head all he could imagine was sinking his fangs into her neck and feeding off her sweet blood that would put out the scorching in his throat.

"Huh- I.. But I-"

"Forget about it." Zero breathed out, bring his hand back and slamming it into the wall. "GO AWAY! NOW!"

The girl eyes widen in fear as she turned around and frantically ran way, "S-sorry!"

It left Zero there, alone looking out the window. The veil of night is falling which meant their time was approaching. Leaning against the wall, Zero slid down into a sitting position taking in deep breaths when another set of footsteps approached him. They were heavy, so it meant it was Yuki or Kai. Yuki, it would destroy her is she found out his secret. For Kai, it gave her another reason to hate him.

Zero didn't understand why he cared for Kai even if he didn't show it. He barely meet her a few days ago. He cared about Yuki before he knew her for years, but Kai just confused him. In a way the girl reminded him of himself, losing someone he cared about and going down a hateful path. Zero didn't want Kai to go down that path, but he couldn't stop it. She was on it before she came to Cross Academy, he saw it in her grey eyes. Now that fire in those grey eyes burned brighter than ever, especially around Kaname Kuran. What was going on between those two?

"_You look at me with pure hatred when I've done nothing to wrong you Kai."_

"_You know exactly what you did Kuran. Binding me? Really? You took away my free will as a witch-"_

"_You were going to get yourself killed. So much power for a witch so young. I have books, and I'd like to oversee your progress Kai. I can teach you to control it."_

"_I will never agree for you to teach me."_

"_You will Kai; sooner or later that curiosity you have will overpower that will of yours. Only time can tell now."_

Zero knew it was wrong to listen in on their conversation, but he had to know why. Ever since the first night, Kai hated the pureblood vampire more than Zero, if that was even possible. Their conversation confused him. What was binding? Witches aren't real, so Zero continued to tell himself. What did Kaname want to teach Kai exactly? Zero signed.

"Vampire can be identified by their craving for human blood, their longevity, and their nocturnal behavior. It's generalization, but most vampires are also unusually beautiful. They are extremely proud. They have superior mental and physical abilities." Kaien says, standing to look out the hall window. "Hmm, looks like the students from the Day Class are still causing a fuss. The Night Class's lessons will have to start late tonight.

Zero clutched the curtain as Kaien rambled on. The pain and urges were beginning to become unbearable. He wanted what every monster wanted, blood. Zero though, still tried to resist it. Huffing and puffing now.

"Well then. Zero?" Kaien looked at the boy he took in from earlier years. "You can fight it or try to ignore it, but it won't change anything. Why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

"Shut up." Zero wheezed, shuttering as he tried to keep a hold of himself.

Kaien walked over towards the stand in the hallway, grabbing the picture of water and pour a glass before a blood tablet into the clear liquid. Slowly the clear water turned into a cloudy red and Kaien went over to hand it to Zero.

"Zero., if you drink this the pain will stop." Kaien held it out towards Zero.

Zero narrowed his eyes, "What is that?"

"You know what it is."

Without a second hesitation, Zero flung his arm out and hit the glass out of Kaien's hand, causing the glass to smash into the floor. "Never."

"The fits are occurring much more frequently now. If you continue to refuse it, the pain will only get worse. Why won't you understand? Even though you've endured it this far, you won't be able to keep it up much longer." Kaien asked before walking away. "But you already know that, don't you Zero?"

**XXX**

Yuki walked along the hall, holding onto the wall for support as her legs wobbled. She held a towel in one hand and sighed. She was exhausted from earlier. She had been left alone to deal with all the screaming Day Class girls.

"I can't believe Zero and Kai just ran off and left me there!" Yuki whined as she opened the Headmaster's restroom door. "What the hell are they doing?"

"Ah, you're here. Zero where the-"Yuki cut herself off seeing Zero down. "What's wrong?" She asked kneeling next to him. He remained silent. "Silly, you'll catch a cold. At least dry yourself off."

Yuki proceeded to dry Zero's damp silver hair. "C'mon, I need some help to get the sleeves on right?" Yuki asks, pulling Zero's shirt sleeves onto his arms before standing up to grab something from her pocket. Then she pulled it out to reveal a wrapped up chocolate.

"Here!" Yuki cheered, unwrapping it and placing it at the base of Zero's lips. "It's for you. A chocolate, but you're not allowed to say that it's as bad as when I was in primary school okay?" Yuki grinned, "It's the only one that actually turned out right, so it's super special, world- exclusive delicacy."

Right when Zero parted his mouth to allow Yuki to place it directly in, the door swung open – causing Yuki to yelp, Zero to choke and Kai to cover her eyes.

"What the hell did I just walk in on!?" Kai yelled, peeking through her fingers. "Everyone decent?"

"Kai!" Yuki shouted in anger. "You left me behind today!"

Kai rolled her eyes, "Got tired of you making lovey-dovey eyes at Kuran."

"Still!" Yuki cried. "Zero left too!"

"Well I left before him." Kai retorted. "Anyway, what was going on in here a second ago? Or do I not want to know." Kai smirked. "Did you guys sin? Are you sinners? Ohhh Yuki, your daddy isn't going to be happy!"

"Kai, shut up." Zero snapped. "Why the hell are you in here too?"

"It's a restroom Zero. I need to pee and to take a shower." Kai sighed. "If guys were sinning, then you should take it the bedroom so I can take a peaceful shower."

"We weren't 'sinning' Kai." Zero grumbled, standing up. "Do neither one of you knock?"

"I'm going to start to knock after tonight!" Kai chirped, causing both Yuki and Zero to sweat dropped.

Yuki then sniffed the air, "What's that smell?"

Kai laughed nervously, "Me. I was, um- messing around with some herbs and matches."

"Why?" Zero asked as if she were stupid.

"Trying to make a scented herb candle?" Kai said, more like asking as if she weren't too sure of herself.

"Seriously Kai." Zero frowned.

"Matches again? Kai you're going to burn the school down." Yuki groaned.

Kai shrugged, refusing to answer Zero, "You know what, I'll come take a shower later. I'll leave you two sinners alone for now."

Kai winked at them both and turned on her heel, walking out the restroom.

"We aren't sinners!" Yuki yelled before turning to Zero. "What's a sinner?"

Sighing, Zero ignored her and left the restroom, leaving Yuki alone in the restroom. Something caught her eyes though as she picked it up. BL-XXXV063. One of the vampire's blood tablets.

_What's this doing in here?_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**A/n**

**This was one long chapter, ugh. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because some history if the witches were revealed, Zero is closer to knowing the truth, and Kai is now a servant of vampires. How did you all think of this chapter? Please leave a review?**

**Any way I have one question, originally Zero bites Yuki. Should I keep it as Yuki or change it to Kai? Your thoughts please?**

**Besides that fact, check out my other Vampire Knight story **The Other Daughter.

**Thanks! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Sorry that it has taken me forever to update this story! School has started for me and it has just been hectic! So without further ado, thank you for all the reviews and follows and favorites! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**Forevermore **

**X**

**X**

**X**

_Zero laid motionless on the bloodstained floor, drench in crimson. I wasn't sure why exactly Zero was covered in blood, or where I was exactly. It was a limbo state, a vison I guess you could say, and it was a nightmare. A pair of feet stood only a few inches away from Zero himself, were I just stood off to the side, watching the events play out. It was all I could do. _

_A woman with a pink kimono stood in front of Zero, slowly she made her way closer to him. The bells tied into her silver hair chimed with each step she took closer to Zero. The feelings of hate and loss vibrated off both Zero and this mysterious woman, making a shiver go down my spine._ The hatred was so strong, it actually scared me. I was scared for Zero.

"_Does it hurt? Are you suffering?" The women asked haunted._ What kind of questions were those?

_Zero said nothing, silent and motionless laying there on the bloodied ground._ Who's blood was he laying in? His own? _Across from Zero laid two other bodies, both lifeless and covered in crimson._ They were Zero's parents, I don't know how I knew but I just did. Horror struck through me like lightning.

"_Your parents hunted down too many of my sweet brethren. This is their retribution." The women wiped blood off her pale face. "The Kiryu clan was well known as vampire hunters, but they were no match for me- a pureblood vampire."_

A pounding on the side of my desk caused me to jolt awake with a gasp of surprise. Zero towers over me and for some reason when I look into those lilac eyes I can't help but see Zero in a different light. Perhaps I judged Zero Kiryu a little too quickly, and maybe it was time to reevaluate.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**04 Night:**

**Haunted Pasts**

_It was a cold on the night the Headmaster brought Zero into his household. A younger version of Yuki and Zero infiltrated Kai's dreams that night. Yuki was standing in the doorway, her long locks of brown hair going past her shoulders as she stared at Zero, who was wrapped in an oversized coat._

"_Yuki, this boy's parents were killed by a bad vampire. He was the only one who survived. We'll be taking care of him, all right?" Kaien spoke slowly, softly. _

_Zero's lilac eyes were distant, cold as he stood there silently staring right at Yuki. He wasn't hostile or emotionless- he was digesting what had just happened to him. Despite the fact he knew vampires were beasts in human form, the loving side of Zero was lost within the night alongside of his parent's life._

"_As you can see, he's covered in blood- so have him take a bath." Kaien instructed Yuki, turning towards the doorway. "I have to go to the police and other places." Then Kaien Cross was gone from sight._

_Yuki pointed towards the hallway, eyes locking with Zero. "Um…Then I'll take you to the bathroom." Yuki offered, not getting a reply. Slowly she approached Zero, moving closer and hovering. "May I touch you?" Yuki asked, gently setting a hand upon his shoulder. "Let's go."_

_Yuki proceed to lead Zero down a hallway, into a restroom. The room was warm, steamy. The tub was full of water already, having been prepared before the Kaien returned home with Zero. 'The tub is already full, so please use it." _

_Yuki noticed Zero was not moving, causing her to think about what to say next. "Um… Do you want help with your clothes?" _

_Yuki then proceeded to help Zero take of the top layer of clothing, staring at all the blood coving his skin. Yuki couldn't determine if it was his own or someone else's, but it didn't stop her from grabbing a rag and wetting it._

"_May I wipe your neck?" Yuki asked, wiping the blood off and relaxing when she saw he wasn't hurt._

_Zero never said a word, but yet Yuki still asked him for permission each time she did something. Yuki approached Zero cautiously that night, feeling that is she didn't- the boy in front of her would fall to pieces otherwise._

Kai woke up that next morning with a pit in her stomach, this raw, growing feeling that something dreadful was bound to happen today. Something inevitable that no one could stop if they tried. Call it fate, but Kai knew this was set in stone- whatever events that were bound to happen this very day.

The young witch sighed, heaving herself up off her twin sized mattress and made her way towards the Headmaster's restroom with the events from the night before replying in her head. The way Yuki had been hunched over Zero, feeding him a chocolate that he wasn't sure if he wanted or not. The closeness of their friendship, even if the two didn't realize it themselves, but everyone else did. Kai knew for a fact that Kaname knew, because she felt his strong hatred for the silver haired vampire hunter. But that was the one thing that made Kai envious, the friendship Yuki and Zero had. She was jealous of their bond, not them in general.

Kai once had a child hood friend close like Zero and Yuki are, but fate had other plans for them apparently. Fate worked in funny ways. Fate could be for better or for worse, it gave life meaning and surprised. Kai never hated her fate, no- she chose to accept who she was despite what others thought about her.

Momentarily Kai smile to herself as she got lost in her thoughts as the bath tub filled with water. She remembered her best friend, the best and worst parts about him but yet she accepted all of him. If only he did the same for her. Shaking her head, Kai shook the memories away. It was a great while ago that Kai was truly happy, that Kai was actually a bundle of sunshine and laughter. She use to laugh, use to smile and be kind, but that Kai was lost to the world now. The day Kai stopped smiling and stopped her laughter was the day Yagari left her life to train Zero, and the same day her best friend told her the words she never wanted to hear.

_You're a monster Kai. An abomination. _

"Am I really a monster?" Kai whispered to herself as she pulled the hem of her tank top over her head, tossing it to the cold tile floor.

Witches were never liked, to humans they were evil and worshiped the devil. Kai knew for a fact that was a lie. There are two types of witches, Light and Dark. Light witches were servents of nature. They were natural witches that used magic drawn from life of the Earth. Dark witches were evil. They practiced blood magic, and things unholy. It's said that once a witch gets a taste of that darkness, she'll crave for more until she becomes darkness itself.

The restroom door then opened, slamming against the wall- causing Kai to yelp and scowl as the person behind her cursed. Turning around, Kai narrowed her eyes dangerously at Zero- crossing her arms over her chest, right below her bra. Zero's eyes seemed to have a mind of their own as they traveled down Kai's bared torso.

"Turn around Kiryu." Kai snapped at the lilac eyed male.

"Hang a towel on the door next time. Then maybe people wouldn't be walking in on you." Zero snapped right back, concealing how flustered he was. He was a male and she was a female, and a barely dressed one at that.

"Obviously you're blind because the towel is right there." Kai waved a hand at the towel on the door. "Plus you showered last night while I on the other hand obviously didn't because of you sinners."

Zero forced back a growl, "Stop calling us sinners. We didn't do anything."

Kai caught onto his tone, her stance loosening a bit. He was… different this morning. Kai could see the conflict in his eyes, as if he were facing an inner battle with himself. Then she caught onto something else, this strange aura. Tilting her head to the side, Kai eyed Zero calmly.

"I feel darkness around you Zero. Something's trying to break to the surface."

Zero stared at Kai, bewildered before narrowing his eyes. For a split second, Zero wondered if Kai knew his secret, but she couldn't have. So instead he did the next best thing, "You know nothing." Then Zero was gone, slamming the door of the Headmaster's bed room behind him.

Leaving Kai to take a shower deep in thought.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Zero

Kai was late to class again. I guess she wasn't in a rush to shower and sit for an hour lecture, but in a way I'm glad she was late. After this morning I was more on edge around Kai than I was around Yuki, and trust me when I say I was really on edge around Yuki. I could hear the beat of both their hearts, the calm steady slow of Kai's and the flustered, fast beats of Yuki's. I think Kai can somehow sense me, despite the fact that she can sense the Night Class. Maybe she could sense the inner beast within me. I hated what I was becoming, a beast in human form. It was getting harder each day, fighting of the urges to drink blood- to given into the beast.

Each time I was close to submitting, something pulled me back. I never know what it is, but somehow I feel like it's Yuki, or Kaien, or even Yagari and his daughter Kai- whom hated me. I never really fully understood Kai, she was cold and distant towards me. Sometimes with Yuki and headmaster Cross too, but sometimes she opened up. Kaname though has had some meeting with Kai, ones that Yuki and I found out sometime after, but nothing less was clearer than Kai's hatred towards Kaname Kuran.

It's strange how different Yuki and Kai were, because ever since the incident with my family, all I ever had was Yuki, Kaien and Yagari. Never once did I think I'd meet my teacher's daughter, but he always told me these stories about Kai. About how proud he was of her, and that he'd hope she'd grow up away from the life of vampires. I remember wanting to meet this girl my teacher spoke so highly of, but the version of her that sat next to me twenty minutes after class begun, was the complete opposite.

This version of Kai Yagari wasn't smiling, or laughing, or trying to explore new places. She wasn't hyper, or curious, or even an inch of happy. She seemed lifeless, as if the world she once saw so purely was now tainted. Kai wasn't smiling or laughing or dancing in the rain with no shoes on. Instead she had her lips pressed in a thin, firm line, concentrating on the lecture being given for once. I remember what I heard before barging into the restroom this morning.

_Am I really a monster?_

That question ricocheted thought my mind, trying to filter through every possible meaning behind that sentence. Kai wasn't a monster, she was human, and so it confused me to what she meant. Was it a phase that she was currently going through? This unhappy phase that didn't lead up to the Kai I knew through Yagari's stories.

"Today class we'll be having a new student on campus. He came a little late today, but greet him with open arms." The teacher announced, and then came in a male student.

He wore the Day Class uniform, but in his own way. The blazer was unbuttoned, pants hung around his hips loosely and his ebony hair a mess as if he just rolled out of bed. His blue eyes scanned the crowd, and besides me I felt Kai tense up. Glancing at her, I see that she's in a stare down with the male standing in front of the room.

"Class this is Ryou Aiko." The teacher greeted.

"Ryou." Kai whispered, and then suddenly she pushed her chair back, getting the whole classes attention.

"Miss Makoto please take your seat." The teacher instructed, but Kai continued to ignore her.

Kai looked nervous, even sad, "I'm sorry sensei, but I can't be here right now." Then she was running out the door.

"MAKOTO!" The teacher yelled after her, then looked over at Ryou. "Please take a seat next to Kai's seat, which is right besides Zero's."

Ryou nodded, walking up the steps of the class and sitting down in the seat besides Kai's. He wore a smirk on his face as the teacher begun to get back to the lecture. Ryou though, was smug. There was something off about him, call it a sense of intuition.

"Funny, you'd think Kai saw a ghost." Ryou chuckled.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Kai

I felt as if I were being torn apart from within my own self, that this pain was finally resurfacing. I didn't even care around Zero at the moment, any beef I had with him was over now that Ryou was _here_. Out of all the places he was here. I suppose it shouldn't surprise me that he eventually caught up with me, but I could never trust him again. Not the way I did once before.

Sighing, I let my head hit the back of the tree trunk that I was leaning against. I bailed on class and came out to this little wooded area to think about everything in general. I sat here thinking of my mother, about what she was up to or where she was and even what mental state she was currently in. I missed her, I missed her kissing my forehead before bed, I missed her smile and her sense of humor. I missed her being happy. My father was the one thing that made her truly shine, and once he was gone I watched as she dimmed down like dying star. Eventually she fallen out of orbit and I knew in time she'd go out for good. I just wished she wouldn't be sad forever.

"Don't you have class Kai?" Kaname asked, towering over me like a personal skyscraper.

I rolled my eyes, "Decided not to go today. Is there a problem with than Kuran?"

Kaname smiled, "No, of course not. In fact, why don't you fallow me? I've been meaning to give you some spells to practice."

I laughed and shake my head, "Sorry, I'm not going anywhere with you Kuran. You can bring those spells to me if you like but I'm not entering the Moon Dorms."

Kaname sighed, and I felt a moment of satisfaction in knowing that Kaname couldn't just boss me around. He didn't own me, nor will he ever own me. No one will bark orders at me and control me because that will not be how this works. Bound or not, I am not Kaname's personal witch bitch. No way in hell.

"I'm not giving you a choice." Kaname's eyes flashed a bright crimson, and my legs moved despite the fact that it wasn't my will. He was controlling my movement.

_A bounded witch is doomed to a life of service. The moment a witch is bound to a pureblood, they cannot leave that pureblood family until released out of her servitude. By law of the spell binding the witch, she loses her will of solitude, giving her new master the power of control over her. She will do anything to make sure her pureblood clan is pleased._

I remember now, what exactly was meant by being bound. Literally hell on Earth because no witch wants to be bound. There is always this other loophole out of serving a certain clan, begging another to take over control- witch was rare now a days. Witches were as rare as purebloods, nothing very comforting.

"Come Kai." Kaname ordered, walking towards the Moon Dorms.

Again my legs fallowed, compelled to listen to Kaname now. I hate this. I hate him. Focusing on the movements of my legs, which felt as if strings were attached to them somehow whilst being pulled by Kaname. A puppet and a puppeteer. We walked along the trail that the Night Class took to get to class every night, the Moon Dorms weren't that much farther away. Just looking at the outline of the vampire's dorm made me shiver down to my very core.

Kaname and I walked past the gate keeper, who looked very creepy, with ease. When entering the Moon Dorms all eyes turned to look at Kaname, vampires bowing and greeting his presence. One thing I hated the most about pure blood was the fact that they were treated like royalty. The whole vampire system was stupid to me. If I said that out loud, I'd probably growled at. Speaking of the vampires, they were all staring at me. Some with pure curiosity as to why I was here, or some with pure hatred for standing so close to Kaname Kuran. Trust me ladies, I'm not here out of freewill!

"Can we hurry up please?" I ask impatiently, earning a few warning growls from the vampires around me.

"Do not disrespect Lord Kaname!" Ruka snapped.

Oh jeez, they actually call him _Lord _Kaname. Rolling my eyes I ignore her and her growls and look up at Kaname, who nods at me. Somehow my legs know exactly where they are going when they begin to walk up the Moon Dorm's staircase. Ignoring the warning glares vampires gave me, I slip inside a room on the left side of the hall. The room was like a library, with the bookcases around me. It was spacious between the desk and the sofa off to the side. Curiosity sparked to life inside me as I trailed my fingers across the spine of the books, reading their titles. One caught my eye though, making me do a double take as I pulled it from the perfectly arranged books.

"Book of Shadows." I whisper, eyeing the book curiously. Sitting down on the sofa on the side of the room, I flip through the pages of the spell book. My eyes widening as I took in what it contained. Anger flooded through me and my eyes narrowed at Kaname once he walked into the room.

"Put a soundproof spell around this room Kai." Kaname sternly, not giving me a chance to argue.

Rolling my eyes, I did the basic spell of silencing the room from those around. Vampire hearing will no longer be able to hear into this room, which means I can yell all I want at Kaname until he forced me to shut the hell up.

"It's done." I say, closing the book with a slam and standing up, I throw the book down in front of Kaname. "What the hell is this Kuran! Why in the name of the world do you have a spell book full of _dark _magic?"

Kaname lips twitched into a smirk, "Simply because you are going to review spells similar to it. There is one spell that I believe would be rewarding."

"None of those spells are rewarding Kuran." I harshly snap. "They are deadly and they morph witches into something unholy."

"Like witches are holy to begin with." Kaname mused.

My eyes narrow, feeling offended, "You really just didn't say that."

"But I did Kai, think about it. The power. You can learn to control it, and once you do you achieve something like, you can become something great."

"Only issue is Kaname, is that I don't I want become something great." I turned to leave but suddenly Kaname is in front of me, to close for my comfort.

"Blood magic." Kaname whispered, caressing me cheek. "I want you to practice blood magic. It doesn't have to be evil; it all depends on how you decide to wield your magic Kai. For good reasons or evil reasons."

I take a step back from his touch, "That's where you're wrong. The results of dark magic are already set in stone Kaname, and I will never do dark magic unless you force me to through this damn bond."

Kaname sighed, "I understand Kai." He picked up the spell book and handed it to me. "Keep it Kai. You never know if you'll change your mind."

I take it despite my instincts telling me to leave it, "Trust me, I'll never change my mind." Then I shoved past Kaname and walked down the stair case, only to be stopped by Aido.

"What is it about you and Yuki that Lord Kaname find interesting?" Aido asked, grabbing my wrist when I went to walk past him out the Moon Dorms.

I lifted my gaze and shrugged, "I don't know Aido." I say and lower my voice to a whisper. "Why don't you tell me?"

"You know why." Aido snapped, ice begun to freeze my wrist.

I smirk, "And just like you, I'm loyal to _Lord Kaname._" I mocked. "Therefore, I can't tell you or I'd be disrespecting his wishes. Do you want me to disrespect him Aido?"

I guess my answer either was good enough or scared the blond vampire because my wrist was released and I was walking briskly with my head held up high. As I walked back towards the Sun Dorms I did notice Kaname walking towards the Headmaster's building. I wonder why he was heading toward that direction. What did he want to discuss with the Headmaster about?

Sighing I decided against fallowing him and looked down at the book I held. Aido hadn't seen it, thank god. Instead I did the very thing I shouldn't have done, leaning against the tree and skimming over pages of the spell book. It was dark magic, pure dark magic. Why would Kaname want me to learn spells from this book? What was he planning to do with these spells? Obviously nothing good would come out of using these spells. Only evil.

"I should have known I'd find you under a weeping willow. You always did love these trees."

I lift my gaze to meet a pair of blue. There standing before me was Ryou, the friend I lost long ago due to our families. He wore that mocking grin, and his blue orbs shined mischievously.

"I don't love them anymore." I plaster a fake smile. "How can I help you? You're a little far from the Sun Dorms."

"I came looking for you of course Kai. You took off from class a little too fast before I had a chance to speak with you." Ryou took a step closer, eyes narrowing on the book in my hands. "Dark magic? Kai.-"

"I'm not even practicing this type of magic. So don't give me the whole "You're a monster" speech. I heard that once, and you made your point very clear." I say, standing up.

Ryou looked at me weirdly. "Then why have the book in the first place?"

"Kuran claimed me… Servant now." I sighed. "He had it, told me to keep it. I want nothing to do with it."

"Then let me have it. I'll get rid of it Kai." Ryou reassured, holding his hand out.

I laugh, "You really think I'd give this book to you so you can run back to the Witch Hunter Association? I'll take my chances."

Ryou made this frustrated growl, before he moved so quickly that I was slammed into the back of a tree trunk. His hand was around my throat, I dropped the book and his eyes bore into mine. I saw it then, the hatred. The hatred for me and for what I am, and I remembered clearly that this friendship can never be rekindled. No matter how hard I wish it could, but the hatred was planted deep inside him. And me.

"_Monster. I can never be friends with you Kai. Not with a monster. You're a monster. An abomination that needs to be taken care of."_

Those words still hurt me to my very core, and I feel it then. The witch me hated the man in front of me, with this undying passion. Narrowing my eyes at Ryou, he was sent flying back by an unseen force. My unseen force. My survival was more crucial than patching up a dead friendship.

"You really are a monster aren't you Kai?" Ryou whispered, groaning. He had hit a the tree across from us, thus knocking the air from his lungs. As he gasped to regain his breath, I picked up my new spell book.

"Monsters kill people. I don't kill Ryou." I snapped.

Ryou chuckled, "Not yet, but you will. And when you do, I'll be there to kill _you. _I promise that."

I sauntered over to him, squatting down and grasping his neck with my own hand, lifting him up so close to my face that our lips brushed against each other. I felt myself smirk, "How can you kill me if the first person I kill is you? I'm warning you my _friend, _that I am not a monster. Don't turn me into one."

Then I let him go, and walked away. I let my words settle in his head and mine. Would I really kill him if he tried to kill me? Or would I kill people to protect those who I hold dear to me? The answer was simple, if I wanted to live- eventually I'll have to fight for my life. And if that meant killing for my life then I'll gladly make that sacrifice.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**((Later that evening))**

Zero stood outside in the evening, alone. He passed Kaname when the pureblood decided to enter the classes during the day, asking about Yuki. Yuki herself had supplementary class with Kai, who hadn't even shown up for the rest of class or for patrol. Kai herself had been MIA for the day, no one seeing her since the she ran off from the classroom. That wasn't the problem Zero was having at the moment.

Zero was fighting so hard against the burning in his throat, the ever presence of a fire that was begging to be extinguished. He had to get away from everyone, so he came outside to a clearing. In the distance he faintly smelled the Night Class. Taking a deep breath in, Zero grabbed Bloody Rose, pulling it out he was surrounded by the Night Class.

"What do you want Night Class?" Zero questioned, holding the barrel of Blood Rose to Ruka's throat.

Ruka growled, "Why does Kaname-Sama show consideration to a human like you? I can't allow it."

"Don't be too jealous Ruka, and the rest of you." Akatsuki says, sighing. "If President Kuran found out, he would reprimand you." He glanced at Zero holding the Bloody Rose. "Would you put that away too, Kiryu."

Zero looked over at Akatsuki, moving to grip the Night Class student's shoulder tightly before flipping him over his shoulder and tossing Akatsuki onto the cold ground. Akatsuki's eyes widen in surprise, staring up at Rima and Shiki.

"How embarrassing." Both stoic vampire models mutter lazily.

Akatsuki tilted his head up at them, "Shut up!"

Zero ignored their batter, "So you're all here to beat me up, using Kaname Kuran as an excuse." Zero eyed each vampire, lips twitching into a smirk. "Come on vampires, I've been pissed off lately."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Yuki yelled, using Artemis to catapult herself into the approaching battle, landing behind Zero in a crouch. "Fight is prohibited! It says so in the student handbook!"

Yuki says that as if people actually read the student hand book. She pulls the badge around her arm into view and continues with her pointless rant, "If you all really want to fight, I will fight you first as a member of the Disciplinary Committee!"

Akatsuki huffed out an annoyed breath, "Enough already."

"Yeah, I don't feel like it anymore." Ruka agreed. "Let's go back to class."

With that the Night Class turned around, retreating back to where they were supposed to be. Leaving both schools Guardian's to watch after them. Yuki let out a relieved sigh, tilting her head to the side to look up at Zero with a questioning gaze.

"Zero, what were you doing?" Yuki inquires, hesitating for a second, "I wasn't sure whether I should say this or not, but both you and Kai have been acting strange lately. You with your mood swings and Kai with being gone most of the time now."

Zero narrowed his eyes at Yuki, "I don't know anything about Kai, but leave me alone Yuki."

"Zero-"

Zero didn't stay to listen to Yuki, instead he walked off into the night. Wondering what Kai had been up too each time she was late for patrol, because every time Zero knew, had something to do with Kaname Kuran.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Kaname Kuran shut the door behind him when he entered the Headmaster's office. Usually when Kaname dropped in, he discussed certain things with Kaien Cross, wither it be about Yuki or the fact that he knew about Kai's secret. Today though, he came to voice his concern about the current pressing matter. Zero Kiryu.

"Ah Kaname, I thought you'd come." Kaien greeted, standing from his seat/

Kaname stood by the door, "Headmaster Cross, how much longer are you going to keep Zero Kiryu in the Day Class? That time is approaching for him."

Kaien sighed as he retook his previous position in his office chair, "I couldn't hide it from you Kaname. You really are in a class of your own. Your bloodline doesn't contain even one drop of human blood. Your lineage is rare among vampires now. You've inherited the powers of strong ancient vampires and are feared not only by vampires but also what remains of the witch lineage. You're the vampire of vampires, a pureblood vampire. Thanks to you, the Night Class is united even if it is full of problem students."

Kaname place both his hands upon the Headmaster's already broken desk that was repaired by plywood down the middle. Gripping, Kaname digging his nails into the wood- leaving claw marks. "Headmaster Cross, I trust you so I have avoided speaking about this issue, but you have taken only slight measures and you still treat Zero as an ordinary student. Are you going to let Zero destroy your pacifist ideology?"

"Kiryu's parents were killed by a vampire and in the bloodbath only he miraculously survived. How can I be more cruel to him?" Kaien asks, looking up at Kaname as the pureblood vampire leaned closer onto the desk.

"But his family wasn't attacked by an ordinary vampire. They were attacked by a pureblood vampire like me." Kaname's tone on a dark edge. "A human bitten by a pureblood vampire transforms into a vampire."

Kaien closed his eyes, taking in a breath, "Yes Kaname the vampire who drank Zero's blood wasn't an ordinary vampire, but a pureblood."

Kaname stood up straight, "When that happens there can only be one of two results. Dying from the loss of blood or unfavorably surviving and suffering the pain of slowly transforming into a vampire. Other vampires don't possess this dark power that purebloods have. I respect his strength of will. He was only human, yet resisted the powerful vampire instincts for four years, but Zero can only resist for so long."

**X**

**X**

**X**

Kai walked along the school's halls after putting the spell book Kaname had given her away in her room. At the moment Kai was thinking of Ryou, of how they both finally accepted who they were and what they were meant to do. They were enemies and that would never change even if she wanted it to. The fact was that Kai was a witch and Ryou was a witch hunter. There was no hope of becoming friends again, not when their internal hatred had finally rooted itself into their hearts. Both hated one other with a passion, and eventually one of them would attack the other to spill blood. This was their fated based on history.

Kai did in fact look over the blood magic spell and it scared her. What Kaname wanted from her was to learn how to control people through blood magic- bending their will through the blood running in their veins. Kai wouldn't practice this type of magic, even if Kaname forced her to.

Turning the corner towards the stairwell, Kai paused. Zero stood on the walking platform of the stairwell with his back towards her, breathing hard. Kai momentarily thought she should just leave him alone but acted against it. She should make sure he was okay at least.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone Yuki." Zero grunted.

"It's a good thing I'm not Yuki then. You okay Zero?" Kai asked, descending down the stairs, approaching Zero with caution. The feeling in the pit of her stomach from this morning was back.

"Go away Kai." Zero huffed out.

Kai sighed, placing a hand onto Zero's shoulder. That's when Zero's senses went berserk. The steady beat of Kai's heart rung in Zero's ears. He could hear the blood pulsating beneath her skin, and somehow she was not even scared when she should be. Kai was calm, not knowing she was even in the way of danger. The perfect pray.

"Don't look!" Zero growled, turning Kai around so that her back was pressed against his chest. Zero's hand came up to cup Kai's chin. His left hand gripped her left wrist, holding her arm down as Kai's right arm was pinned between her back and his stomach.

"What the hell has gotten into you Zero?!" Kai demanded, struggling in his grip. "Let. Me. Go!"

Zero didn't even comprehend what Kai was demanding as he licked her neck, trying to locate her pulsing point. Once Zero found it his fangs came down, piercing her skin before biting deep into her soft flesh. Kai's blood was sweet on Zero's tongue, dancing flavors of sweetness, bitterness and sourness, all in a perfect mixture that pleased the beast within Zero. The taste of something _powerful_ that made him feel high.

When Kai felt Zero's mouth cupping her neck, something entering into her skin and digging in deep. Once she heard the slurping in her ears, Kai then on realized what was going on. Quickly getting over her surprise, she fought back.

"Zero, get OFF!" Kai shouted, eyes sparking to life as she struggled. This caused Zero to hold on tighter and bite deeper. Then Kai reacted out of pure instinct, concentrating on Zero's mind until she felt the pain she felt reflecting into his mind.

Zero loosened his grip for a split second when he felt an intense pain inside his head, just enough time for Kai to shove out of his straight jacket embrace. She held a hand up to her heavily bleeding neck, breathing hard as she stared at Zero's blood luster eyes. Her own blood covered his mouth, drenching his neck and his clothing. That was _her_ blood. It hit her like a truck.

Kai though couldn't look away from the fangs protruding obscenely from his lips. A beast in human form. This was the nature of a true vampire.

"You're a vampire Zero." Kai whispered.

Zero's blood luster eyes returned back to their lilac color as he looked away from the girl he just bitten.

"I'm sorry Kai."

**X**

**X**

**X**

**A/n **

**So there you have it! A brand new chapter that I personally had fun writing! We got our first witch hunter, Zero's secret is out, and we got a little more knowledge of Kai's past. I can't really put much of an Author's Note due to the fact that it's my bed time. You know school and all, but I promise to update as fast as I can. **

**So yeah, please leave a review! Tell me what you think of this chapter! Thank you, and good night!**


End file.
